


Romance Toscano

by Lunasirnape257



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hannibal has a past, M/M, There is a little bit of violence, Will is an aid worker and Hannibal is his host, alternative universe, they fall in love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunasirnape257/pseuds/Lunasirnape257
Summary: El doctor Hannibal Lecter está buscando un trabajador voluntario. Will Graham es un trabajador voluntario que busca un anfritrión. Cuando ambos se encuentren en la villa del doctor, la amistad, el amor y los secretos explotarán bajo el sol de la Toscana.





	1. Villa Sorella

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tuscan Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498782) by [Lunasirnape257](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunasirnape257/pseuds/Lunasirnape257). 



> Los personajes y elementos que aparecen en esta historia - salvo aquellos que jamás hayan aparecido en la serie o las novelas/películas referentes al personaje de Hannibal Lecter y que, por lo tanto, son de mi entera invención y propiedad para el adorno de la trama - no me pertenecen. Su creación y derechos son propiedad de Thomas Harris, Bryan Fuller, el canal de televisión NBC y la compañía DeLaurentis.

La Toscana.

Había contemplado aquellos paisajes en innumerables postales, en escenas de películas y en escaparates de agencias de viajes. Esta era la primera vez que los veía en persona: los campos interminables bañados por la luz del sol, las suaves colinas ondulantes, los pueblos y ciudades que aún conservaban su encanto medieval... un escenario precioso pintado de tonos tierra, de verde, azul y dorado.

Un camino privado conducía tras casi un kilómetro hasta su destino: Villa Sorella. Podía ver a lo lejos el muro que rodeaba la casa y que se alzaba como un centinela de estuco en mitad del campo. Solo verdes cultivos de trigo había alrededor, solo una hilera de cipreses a ambos lados del camino. Una brisa que traía el aroma lejano de flores silvestres se colaba por las ventanillas bajadas de la caravana conforme avanzaban por el camino.

Finalmente, tras un viaje de casi una hora desde Florencia, las puertas de hierro forjado se alzaron ante él. Tenían grabada la efigie del jabalí justo en el centro, encima del gran cerrojo, y empotrado en el muro a la derecha había un portero automático.

El joven detuvo la caravana en la entrada y se bajó para pulsar el botón del telefonillo.

\- _Pronto_ \- oyó la voz de su anfitrión en italiano, con aquel acento de Europa del este al que ya había acostumbrado.

\- _Buongiorno, dottore –_ sonrió sin poder evitarlo _._

\- Will – la voz sonó cálida al otro lado – Su italiano mejora por momentos – lo alabó el doctor en inglés.

\- Gracias. Eso intento. ¿Podría...? - no le dio tiempo a terminar su pregunta, cuando las puertas ya se abrían automáticamente - Gracias.

\- De nada. Bienvenido a mi casa. Le espero en la entrada.

Will subió de nuevo a la caravana, donde Winston lo aguardaba hecho un ovillo: el perro había decidido echarse una siesta en el asiento del copiloto. Más tarde le tocaría a él pasar el cepillo por el asiento para eliminar el pelo que el animal soltaba. No le importaba, puso el vehículo en marcha y se adentró finalmente en los terrenos de la villa.

El césped era verde y estaba pulcramente recortado a ambos lados del sendero que conducía hasta la casa. Había más cipreses a izquierda y derecha, dando sombra a lo largo del muro. La villa aguardaba al fondo, alzándose estóica frente a la rotonda de entrada con sus tres plantas de fachada de piedra clara y su arquitectura renacentista. La calidad de su estructura era envidiable, teniendo en cuenta que la casa contaba casi cinco siglos de antigüedad. Sin duda había sido primorosamente construida y cuidada por sus propietarios... aparte del hecho de que solo había estado deshabitada durante los últimos diez años.

Will aparcó la caravana sobre el césped junto al muro este, tal y como su anfitrión y él habían acordado. Bajó del vehículo y se dirigió hacia la casa, en el mismo momento en que se abrían sus puertas y el doctor aparecía en escena.

Había conocido a Hannibal Lecter dos semanas antes, en una web de trabajo voluntario: era un médico retirado que buscaba alguien que lo ayudase con la reforma de la villa que había comprado recientemente en la Toscana y Will era un manitas, así que...

Habían congeniado bastante bien: Lecter era un hombre inteligente y culto, con un sentido del humor muy personal y un tono de voz que le inspiraba confianza. Tras una semana intercambiando e-mails y conversando por Skype – sin usar la cámara. No le había importado en absoluto que el doctor no quisiera mostrar su rostro en pantalla, él mismo prefería preservar su privacidad ante los desconocidos – habían decidido que pasaría la primavera en la villa... y si todo iba bien, también el verano. Había trabajo que hacer y su anfitrión prefería que se quedara con él tanto como pudiera.

En esos momentos Will tenía delante a un hombre alto, esbelto. La elegancia y el refinamiento que había captado en su persona durante sus conversaciones se trasladaba también a su físico: su apariencia, sus maneras y su forma de vestir delataban a un caballero. Su piel estaba curtida por el sol toscano y su cabello era una extraña mezcla de tonos castaños, grises y dorados... como si no pudiera decidirse por un solo color.

\- Encantado – saludó Will, tendiéndole la mano.

\- Es un placer – se la estrechó con una sonrisa y un brillo amistoso en sus ojos castaños. Pasadas las formalidades, el doctor se giró y le indicó con un gesto que pasaran al interior de la casa.

Lo guió hasta el patio de atrás, donde podrían sentarse y tomar juntos un refigerio: hacía calor y ambos convinieron que el trabajo podía esperar. Por el camino Hannibal le mostró parte de la propiedad, así como algunas de las áreas donde ambos iban a trabajar en la planta baja: los jardines y el huerto eran competencia exclusiva de su anfitrión, mientras que él debía ocuparse de preparar la piscina para el verano, realizar algunas reparaciones en techos y suelos y ayudar a Hannibal con la limpieza y posterior pintura de algunas habitaciones.

\- Me he ocupado de la mayoría por mí mismo – dijo el doctor, al tiempo que servía sendos vasos de limonada y tomaba asiento a su lado en el diván – Pero no es fácil hacerse cargo de todo a la vez: tuve suerte de que no hubiese problemas con la electricidad o las tuberías. Aún así, todavía queda trabajo por hacer.

\- Empezaré por la piscina – asintió Will – Las reparaciones son más urgentes que la pintura y demás, así que eso podemos dejarlo para el final. En verano podría ser una buena época para hacer limpieza. Y si para entonces ha terminado con el jardín, podremos acabar antes el trabajo si lo hacemos juntos.

\- Por descontado. Me encantará contar con su ayuda, Will.

\- Y a mí con la suya, doctor.

Hannibal sonrió y le sirvió más limonada al ver que su vaso estaba vacío. Mientras el amarillo líquido se derramaba dentro del vaso, ambos se miraron e intercambiaron una sonrisa.

 

 

 

El doctor Lecter estaba preparando ensalada Caprese para la cena.

Solo en la gran cocina de la villa, cortaba la mozzarella en rodajas mientras pensaba en Will Graham: el joven se había instalado aquella tarde en su jardín delantero y tras descansar un par de horas del viaje, enseguida había tomado sus herramientas para empezar a trabajar.

Su acuerdo especulaba que el muchacho no trabajaría menos de tres ni más de cinco horas al día, cinco días a la semana, con festivos y fines de semana libres. Por hoy el joven había terminado su jornada y se había retirado ya a su caravana... y él había decidido hacerle una ensalada de bienvenida porque quería ser cortés y recompensar su laboriosidad.

Le había caído bien desde el principio: era un muchacho honesto e inteligente. Con sentido del humor, a veces un tanto descarado. También era un tanto introvertido, pero eso no era un problema. Su peor defecto quizá era su ocasional rudeza, aunque aquello no podía calificarse realmente como defecto porque no era una rudeza natural, sino un simple mecanismo de autodefensa.

Algo le decía que se llevarían bien. Era una intuición y normalmente sus intuiciones nunca fallaban. Will había conseguido captar su atención y sus simpatías desde el primer momento.

Terminó de cortar la mozarella y la montó sobre el plato junto con el tomate y la albahaca, para luego condimentar todo con orégano, aceite de oliva y una pizca de sal. Observó el resultado con ojo crítico para comprobar que todo estuviese perfecto y, tras colocar el plato sobre una bandeja, lo acompañó de una botella de Chardonnay bien fría y se encaminó con todo hacia el jardín delantero para visitar a su inquilino.

Dentro de la caravana podía oírse el sonido ahogado de un programa de televisión en italiano. Las luces estaban encendidas, así que Hannibal llamó a la puerta y aguardó a que le abrieran.

Will apareció momentos después, con aspecto agitado. Sus grandes ojos azules lo miraron con sorpresa por un momento y luego contemplaron la bandeja. El joven suspiró, y la expresión que apareció en su cara solo podía ser calificada como alivio.

\- Gracias a Dios – declaró, invitándolo con un gesto a entrar.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - Hannibal se adentró en la caravana y al hacerlo vio el desastre de los fogones: una olla sumergida en el fregadero expulsaba al aire el inconfundible aroma a comida calcinada, que amenazaba con impregnar todo el interior de la caravana. Había salsa de tomate esparcida por todas partes - ¿Qué le ha pasado a su cocina?

\- Intenté hacer pasta – explicó el muchacho, avergonzado – La cocina no es mi fuerte. Normalmente como cualquier cosa que se pueda calentar en un microondas, pero el mío se ha estropeado y no he tenido tiempo de arreglarlo, así que...

\- ¿Por qué tiene Winston las zarpas manchadas de salsa de tomate? - inquirió el doctor, mirando suspicaz al perro que yacía sobre su cama en una esquina.

Will compuso una mueca que le confirió a su bello rostro cierto aire infantil.

\- Ha intentado ayudar - declaró.

Hannibal bufó, incrédulo. Dejó la ensalada sobre la mesita cercana.

\- Siéntese y coma – le ordenó al muchacho, al tiempo que se remangaba las mangas de su camisa blanca – Yo me ocuparé del desastre. ¿Tiene algo en la despensa? - inquirió - Podría cocinar algo con lo que podría alimentarse durante un par de días, mientras arregla su microondas.

\- No es necesario – Will lo detuvo - Yo puedo limpiarlo todo después. Sería mejor que nos sentásemos y compartiésemos la ensalada. Tiene una pinta estupenda, muchas gracias por traerla.

\- No tiene que darlas – Hannibal suspiró y ambos tomaron asiento uno frente al otro para comenzar a degustar la ensalada - Debería intentar consumir más productos caseros y no demasiada comida precocinada, Will. Esos alimentos procesados son veneno – apretó los labios con disgusto - Si su problema es la cocina, yo puedo cocinar para usted mientras esté aquí.

\- En absoluto – negó con la cabeza – No es usted mi criada, ni yo la suya, ¿recuerda?

\- Entonces, le enseñaré a cocinar – afirmó, tras pensarlo un momento.

\- Doctor Lecter...

\- Reduciremos su jornada – le propuso - No más de cuatro horas de trabajo al día y podría emplear la quinta hora en aprender a cocinar platos sencillos: pasta, ensaladas, tortillas...

\- La verdad es que eso me vendría muy bien – admitió Will, haciendo una mueca.

\- Entonces, no se hable más – sonrió. Tomó el Chardonnay con gesto triunfal - ¿Tiene copas?

Will no pudo evitar una sonrisa. En mitad de aquel desastre el médico había aparecido como un salvador, y ahora se estaba ofreciendo a resolver desinteresadamente su problema. No tenía porqué hacerlo, pero lo hacía para ayudarle. Él no estaba muy acostumbrado a recibir consideración por parte de otros. El gesto de su anfitrión lo conmovió sin que pudiese evitarlo.

\- Gracias, doctor Lecter.

\- De nada, Will.

 


	2. El Mar y la Tierra

Will llevaba casi cuatro semanas en Villa Sorella. En ese tiempo había terminado de adecentar la piscina y había comenzado con las reparaciones en el piso de arriba. Si todo iba bien, calculaba que él y Hannibal podrían empezar con las labores de limpieza y pintura antes del verano: el buen doctor ya había limpiado de matojos y malas hierbas casi la mitad del jardín y desde hacía una semana había organizado un pequeño huerto en la parte de atrás, con el objetivo de cultivar frutas y verduras – la villa ya venía con un nutrido conjunto de árboles frutales y algunas viñas - para abastecer su cocina.

¡Y hablando de cocina! Will no podía estar más satisfecho con las nuevas habilidades culinarias que había ido adquiriendo en aquellas semanas: si antes no podía cocinar ni un plato de pasta sin provocar un desastre, ahora era capaz de preparar seis tipos distintos de ensaladas, varias clases de aperitivos sencillos, tortillas (su especialidad) y la próxima semana Hannibal había prometido enseñarle a hacer lasaña... si lograba dominar primero la elaboración de los canelones, por supuesto.

Hannibal – pronto habían dejado atrás las formalidades y habían optado por el tuteo. Su relación había avanzado lo suficiente como para hacerlo - era un profesor estricto, pero al mismo tiempo muy paciente con sus errores. Tenía cierto don natural para la enseñanza, casi tanto como para la cocina o el clavecín... que Will había descubierto que tocaba por casualidad, una tarde en que ninguno de los dos pudo trabajar fuera a causa de la lluvia y ambos tuvieron que quedarse dentro: habían pasado dos horas enteras charlando, en una habitación vacía salvo por el instrumento, con una botella y dos copas de Chianti entre los dos, mientras Hannibal tocaba alguna pieza de vez en cuando y Will lo observaba sin perder detalle sentado en el suelo.

Lo cierto es que podría decirse que ya eran amigos. Sus personalidades encajaban casi sin darse cuenta y aquel había sido un proceso natural. Estaban los dos solos en la villa y aunque Will jamás había sido una persona sociable, Hannibal si lo era, por lo que había terminado buscando la compañía de su inquilino cuando ninguno de los dos estaba ocupado. Al final habían establecido el ritual de cenar juntos todos los días, después de las clases de cocina, y Will no podía negar que le agradaba la compañía: el doctor Lecter transmitía una sensación de calma, rara vez le hacía preguntas sobre su vida, y no porque no quisiera saber al respecto – ya había descubierto que la curiosidad era una de las cualidades del médico – sino porque no deseaba resultar impertinente. Además, había viajado lo suficiente alrededor del mundo como para tener muchos temas interesantes sobre los que hablar. Ambos se sentían cómodos el uno con el otro y eso era lo importante.

El joven terminó de enharinar los filetes de pescado y los puso en la sartén, donde previamente había puesto a freír un poco de ajo y cebolla. Redujo el fuego y permaneció junto al fogón, vigilando que los filetes se dorasen correctamente por ambos lados antes de añadir las verduras.

Estaba cocinando bacalao a la livornesa. Un regalo de agradecimiento para su mentor. Esperaba que fuese de su agrado: Hannibal tenía un paladar muy fino y no quería defraudarlo con un plato que no estuviese a su altura. Se había esforzado mucho por enseñarle a cocinar, e iba a contribuir a la cena de esa noche con uno de los mejores vinos de su bodega.

Sin duda la ocasión merecía que él se esforzase. No quería decepcionarlo.

 

 

 

Hannibal estaba nervioso. No nervioso de verdad, solo... excitado... pero no en un sentido sexual.

Will iba a darle una sorpresa. Se lo había comunicado esa misma tarde, cuando se reunió con él para iniciar sus clases de cocina. De hecho, las había suspendido y le había pedido amablemente que saliera de allí para poder elaborar en privado la cena para ambos: iba a ser un plato especial, así que él había bajado a la bodega a por un vino especial.

Estaba seguro de que la cena involucraría el bacalao que el joven había traído consigo de su última visita a Livorno. No en balde su inquilino adoraba el pescado y tenía entendido que era un más que respetable pescador. Por su parte él pensaba hacerse el sorprendido si acertaba, porque no quería estropear la sorpresa.

Era una tontería que Will se sintiese en deuda con él por sus enseñanzas. No había hecho nada que mereciese un homenaje: el muchacho lo hacía todo por su cuenta. No era un gran cocinero, eso es verdad, pero prestaba atención y se esforzaba por aprender. Era un buen estudiante y estaba muy contento con él.

Era evidente que ambos disfrutaban de la mutua compañía. Lo que había empezado con cordiales conversaciones y clases de cocina, había terminado desembocando en una amistad. Se sentía a gusto con Will y estaba especialmente contento desde que el joven le había comunicado que había decidido prolongar su estancia en Villa Sorella durante el verano. Aquella era una estupenda noticia, porque la cercanía del primer mes del muchacho en la villa lo había hecho pensar en su partida y la idea lo entristecía.

Se había acostumbrado a su presencia: levantarse por la mañana y encontrárselo trabajando dentro de la casa; salir por la puerta principal y ver su caravana aparcada en el césped; las clases de cocina y sus conversaciones durante la cena; sentarse en la entrada los domingos por la mañana y observarlo mientras bañaba a Winston, con los brazos cubiertos de espuma hasta los codos, descalzo y sin camiseta. Su piel había comenzado a tostarse bajo el sol y su cabello se había vuelto ligeramente más claro, aunque sus rizos seguían siendo de chocolate. Tenía la apariencia de un pequeño fauno...

Quería pintarlo. Se lo había propuesto, pero Will se había negado. Tenía mucho trabajo y tampoco lo atraía la idea de quedarse quieto durante horas, mientras otra persona lo observaba y plasmaba su imagen en un papel. Una lástima. Tal vez más adelante...

Encontró el vino que buscaba. Estaba justo allí, a su alcance. Tomó la botella de los estantes con una sonrisa triunfal. Le echó un vistazo a su reloj y supo por la hora que la cena ya debía de estar lista.

Mejor que subiera a reunirse con Will.

\- Justo a tiempo – lo recibió el joven cuando apareció en el comedor. Estaba de pie junto a la mesa y se apartó un poco para mostrarle con un gesto la cena - ¡Voila!

\- ¡Bacalao a la livornesa! - exclamó, fingiendo que se sorprendía al acercarse a la mesa. El muchacho lo premió con una sonrisa digna de un niño complacido - Es una estupenda sorpresa, Will.

\- Espero que te guste.

\- Seguro que si.

\- ¿Qué vino has traído? - preguntó, al cabo de un momento.

\- Un Moscato de 2011 – anunció, al tiempo que descorchaba expertamente la botella para servir las copas - Espera a probarlo.

Le pasó su copa a Will y ambos bebieron. El joven cerró los ojos al saborear al vino y Hannibal sonrió, sabedor de que había acertado con su elección.

\- Es fantástico – lo miró y se relamió discretamente. No había duda de que le gustaba.

\- El mar y la tierra – declaró Hannibal, abarcando con un gesto la mesa - Parece que combinan a la perfección, ¿no crees?

\- Sin duda.

\- No es de extrañar que algunas civilizaciones atribuyan la creación del mundo a la fusión de ambos.

\- Bueno, de aquí no creo que vaya a surgir un nuevo mundo, pero...

\- La mera combinación ya merece la pena. Deberíamos degustarla antes de que se enfríe.

\- Por supuesto.

Tomaron asiento y ejecutaron un último brindis antes de empezar a comer:

\- Por el mar y la tierra – propuso Hannibal, alzando su copa para unirla a la del joven.

\- Por el mar y la tierra – corroboró Will.


	3. Peter

Lo conoció un lunes por la mañana, regresando a la villa tras su último viaje de fin de semana. Caminaba ajeno al mundo por el borde del sendero que conducía hasta la casa, protegiéndose de la ligera lluvia primaveral con un chubasquero rojo y cargando con una pequeña cesta repleta de lo que parecían huevos frescos.

Will aceleró hasta que estuvo a su altura y entonces redujo la velocidad de la caravana para no perderlo.

\- Hola – saludó en italiano. El joven se giró al oír su voz y lo observó sorprendido con sus grandes ojos negros. Sería apenas unos años menor que él, vestía un mono vaquero y camiseta sin mangas - ¿Va a Villa Sorella?

\- Si – se detuvo sin más y Will tuvo que detener su vehículo para no pasarle de largo.

\- Puedo llevarle, si quiere – se ofreció.

\- Gracias – abrió la puerta del copiloto y subió sin más, como si lo conociese de toda la vida.

\- Me llamó Will – se presentó, tendiéndole una mano que él otro estrechó sin titubeos.

\- Peter – alegó, esbozando una sonrisa – Lo conozco: usted es el hombre que le arregla la piscina al doctor Lecter.

Will sonrió ante la inocencia de su tono.

\- Ya acabé con la piscina. Pero si, estoy ayudando al doctor con algunas reformas en la villa – admitió, mientras volvían a ponerse en marcha.

\- El doctor es una buena persona – dijo Peter, asintiendo.

\- Si que lo es.

\- Nos compra huevos – se los mostró, alzando la cesta para que la viera – Y mantequilla. Dos veces al mes.

\- Le encanta vuestra mantequilla – corroboró Will con una sonrisa – La granja Bernardone, Hannibal me ha hablado de vosotros: dice que tenéis los mejores lácteos de la región.

\- Es verdad.

El joven comenzó a hablarle sobre la granja de su familia, los animales y los trabajos que hacía en ella: como alimentaba y cuidaba de las gallinas, los cerdos y las vacas, y como repartía cada día los productos frescos entre las propiedades vecinas que los compraban.

Will, mientras tanto, conducía y escuchaba. Peter era aún más increíble de lo que Hannibal le había contado: el doctor le había hablado sobre sus vecinos en diferentes ocasiones y ya entonces había quedado patente que sentía afecto por el muchacho porque, en sus propias palabras, era una criatura especial... no por su discapacidad intelectual – producto de la coz que le había dado un caballo siendo niño y que había provocado daños en su cerebro – sino por su propia personalidad. Peter era un joven trabajador y honesto, compasivo y amante de los animales... y más inteligente de lo que nadie, incluida su familia, pudiese pensar.

Will había llegado a apreciarle a través de las palabras de Hannibal y ahora todo aquel aprecio se renovaba al conocerle en persona. Ciertamente, era un ser especial.

Llegaron a la villa y Will aparcó su caravana en el sitio de siempre. Al llegar vieron al doctor Lecter sentado en la entrada y este se acercó inmediatamente para recibirles.

\- Will – le sonrió como gesto de bienvenida - Me alegro de verte. ¿Qué tal el viaje?

\- Fantástico. He traído un amigo – declaró. En ese momento Peter apareció dando la vuelta a la caravana y se acercó al doctor para hablarle en italiano:

 _-_ Buenos días, doctor.

\- Peter, ¿cómo te va?

\- Bien. ¿Y a usted?

\- Muy bien.

\- Le he traído sus huevos – le tendió la cesta como quien enarbola un escudo.

 _-_ A tiempo, como siempre _–_ Hannibal la recogió con un gesto de aprobación. Los miró a ambos - ¿Entramos? Estaba a punto de preparar el almuerzo. Peter, ¿te apetece uno de mis bocadillos?

 _-_ ¡Si, doctor!

Hannibal sonrió ante su entusiasmo, divertido y a la vez halagado. Conocía de sobra la afición del muchacho por sus platos... especialmente los bocadillos.

Entraron los tres en la casa por el jardín, que daba directo a la cocina. Ambos hombres tomaron asiento frente a la isla que decoraba el centro de la estancia, acomodándose en sendos taburetes. Hannibal preparó una ensalada gigante para los tres y deliciosos bocadillos de jamón que degustaron juntos.

Peter estaba sentado en un extremo, sumamente concentrado en su comida. Will sonrió y se giró para hablar con Hannibal, que estaba frente a él, al otro lado de la isla:

\- Es muy simpático – afirmo - Lo vuelven locos los animales: me ha hablado de ellos durante todo el trayecto.

\- Espero que no te resultase pesado. A veces Peter puede ser un poco insistente con el tema.

\- En absoluto. Me ha caído muy bien.

\- Me alegro – Hannibal degustó otro bocado antes de proseguir: - Will... quería comentarte una cosa.

\- Dime.

\- El próximo fin de semana se celebra la fiesta de la primavera en San Damiano. ¿Te gustaría acudir? Podría ser divertido y no está muy lejos de aquí.

\- Lo sé, conozco el pueblo: fue uno de los primeros que visité cuando llegué aquí. De hecho, ya tenía pensado acudir a la fiesta.

\- ¿De veras? Entonces, ¿podemos ir juntos?

\- ¿Por qué no? Pero tendremos que llevar comida: es una celebración al aire libre.

\- Tranquilo, nos ocuparemos de eso – Hannibal sonrió, satisfecho - ¿Quieres una cerveza?

\- Si, gracias. No sabía que te interesasen las jornadas campestres – dijo al cabo de un momento, tras recibir una botella abierta de cerveza de manos del médico - Creí que preferías las galerías de arte y los teatros de Florencia.

\- Y los prefiero. Pero un día de campo de vez en cuando apetece.

Will sonrió, irónico.

\- Hannibal Lecter: médico, chef, artista... y cigarra.

\- ¿Cigarra? - el doctor lo miró con una mueca que era mitad sorpresa, mitad ofensa y mitad algo más, algo parecido a la diversión - No soy una cigarra. Mi interés por el campo es solo puntual. Me temo que no me gusta tanto como a ti, mi pequeño fauno.

\- Oh, ¿ahora resulta que soy un fauno?

\- Yo diría que si, por tu apego a la naturaleza.

\- Ya veremos quien es más fauno de los dos, doctor – declaró, dándole otro sorbo a su cerveza.

Hannibal lo observó mientras bebía. Sus ojos se prendieron de la garganta del joven, y de repente él también se sintió sediento.

 

 


	4. La Fiesta de la Primavera

San Damiano era un pueblo pequeño fundado al final de la época medieval. Su estampa era renacentista, hecha de ladrillo y piedra, estuco y tejas de cerámica. La comunidad que lo habitaba era próspera y rural y su número no superaba las tres mil almas.

La Fiesta de la Primavera era una tradición anual que los habitantes del pueblo organizaban con esmero y aguardaban siempre con ganas porque para ellos era una fuente de diversión y ganancias. La fiesta se celebraba durante el primer fin de semana del mes de mayo, a orillas del lago que tomaba su nombre del propio pueblo. Allí, en un amplio claro del bosque, se montaba por las mañanas el mercado y a él acudían visitantes de la villa y alrededores – además de los turistas – para comprar productos artesanales de todo tipo, desde velas y tallas de madera hasta fruta y verduras frescas. Por la tarde se celebraban los juegos para grandes y pequeños, y por la noche hasta la madrugada se llevaban a cabo actuaciones de todo tipo sobre un escenario improvisado. También había un espacio reservado para aquellos que desearan almorzar o cenar junto al lago y que podían hacerlo trayendo su comida desde casa o bien adquiriéndola en las tiendas del pueblo o en alguno de los puestos del mercado por la mañana... esto último fue lo que hicieron Will y Hannibal.

El doctor era un declarado gourmet, siempre deseoso de consumir productos frescos y artesanales. Por la mañana, Will y él se hicieron con una respetable reserva de mieles, mermeladas y compotas para su despensa. También compraron algo de fruta y verduras, y tras su paso por los puestos que ofrecían delicioso pan toscano – elaborado sin azúcar, con una masa ligera y crujiente – vino, quesos y chacinas, buscaron rápidamente un sitio junto al lago para almorzar.

Pasaron una jornada de sábado excelente disfrutando de la comida y los juegos – el concurso de bailes populares fue muy interesante. Will no se esperaba la carrera de cerdos – y tras abandonar el lago al anochecer, cenaron en un restaurante en el pueblo antes de regresar a la villa.

El médico aparcó su coche en el camino para dejar a Will en su caravana. El joven llevaba una bolsa en el regazo con todos los productos que había adquirido en el mercado, la mayoría de ellos por recomendación de Hannibal. De entre todos sacó la botella de licor de hierbas que su anfitrión le había animado a comprar por ser una exquisitez local.

El muchacho elevó la vista de la etiqueta para mirar al doctor.

\- ¿Te apetece pasar y nos tomamos la última? - inquirió, mostrándole la botella.

\- Será un placer – accedió Hannibal y bajaron juntos del coche.

Al pasar por su lado, Winston se acercó a saludarles: su dueño lo había dejado suelto por la villa y se había ocupado de que tuviese comida y agua suficientes antes de marcharse por la mañana. El perro se enroscó entre las piernas de Will y no los dejó pasar hasta que obtuvo su peaje de caricias.

\- Es un chantajista – bromeó el joven, mientras entraban en la caravana.

Hannibal tan solo sonrió. No estaba muy interesado en los perros ni en los animales en general, pero apreciaba el cariño que su inquilino sentía hacia su mascota. La forma en que sonreía o se le iluminaban los ojos al ver o hablar del perro era ciertamente encantadora. Todo aquello que significara felicidad o bienestar para el muchacho sería siempre de su agrado... hasta ese punto había llegado a apreciarlo.

Will puso los alimentos a buen recaudo y sirvió dos vasos de licor de hierbas para ambos. Tomaron asiento en el sofá y bebieron juntos, al tiempo que conversaban sobre el día que habían pasado. Fue una charla cordial y divertida que los entretuvo durante casi una hora, y al final terminaron los dos vasos vacíos sobre la mesa y los hombres en el sofá, sin que ninguno de ellos se decidiese a marchar:

\- Me encanta tu compañía, Will. Pero supongo que debería dejar de molestarte e irme a dormir.

\- No me molestas en absoluto. Puedes quedarte, si lo deseas.

Cruzaron una mirada. En mitad del silencio, ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que eso significaba:

\- ¿Me estás pidiendo que pase la noche contigo? - preguntó Hannibal, solo para confirmarlo.

\- Siempre que tú también lo desees. Quiero que te quedes, pero no quiero estropear las cosas entre nosotros...

\- No estás estropeando nada. Somos amigos, Will, eso ante todo.

\- Esto no es lo habitual entre amigos – sonrió - Y desde luego no es una relación apropiada entre un voluntario y su anfitrión.

\- No. Pero tú y yo somos adultos. Te irás al acabar el verano y esto no tiene porqué cambiar nada. Si esperas que me enganche a ti... – negó con la cabeza – Lamento decepcionarte, pero no soy un romántico.

\- Yo tampoco. Atarse a quien no debes es un error. No se deben confundir las cosas.

\- En eso estamos los dos de acuerdo. Así pues – el doctor estiró una mano para acariciar la mejilla del joven con sus dedos - ¿Debo quedarme, Will?

\- Quédate – pidió el muchacho, inclinándose hacia delante para estar más cerca de él.

Hannibal lo imitó. Sus labios se encontraron a medio camino. Fue un beso lento el principio, tierno, de reconocimiento... hasta que se tornó más apasionado y voraz. Will dejó que el doctor lo tumbara sobre el sofá y comenzase a quitarle la ropa, mientras él le ayudaba a desprenderse de la suya.

\- Hace mucho que deseaba verte así – confesó Hannibal, cuando lo tuvo completamente desnudo – Eres tan hermoso... he fantaseado con este momento.

\- ¿Estoy en sus fantasías, doctor? - le sonrió, con un brillo de picardía y excitación en sus ojos azules. El médico no pudo evitar corresponderlo.

\- Todo el tiempo.

Se besaron de nuevo y Hannibal se tumbó sobre su compañero, recibiendo tanta pasión y caricias como él mismo entregaba. Se exploraron mutuamente hasta que ambos estuvieron listos para ir más allá. Entonces, Will cambió las tornas e hizo que Hannibal se tumbase en el sofá para quedar él a horcajadas sobre el doctor.

El joven alzó la mano por encima de su cabeza y alcanzó un pequeño bote de la estantería y un objeto pequeño que sacó de una cajita. El bote era lubricante y el objeto resultó ser el envoltorio de un preservativo, que el muchacho colocó hábilmente deslizándolo por el pene erecto de su compañero.

\- Me alegra ver que estás preparado para cualquier contingencia – alabó Hannibal, con voz ronca.

\- Nunca se sabe – declaró Will, esbozando una sonrisa.

Aplicó el lubricante generosamente sobre Hannibal y en su propio interior. El doctor le ayudó con eso, y en cuanto el muchacho estuvo preparado descendió despacio sobre su compañero, dándole tiempo a los dos para adaptarse y disfrutar del momento.

Al igual que con el beso, empezaron con un ritmo sosegado que pronto se transformó en apasionado. Una vez que ambos supieron lo que le gustaba al otro, lo que deseaba y necesitaba, no perdieron el tiempo para entregárselo el uno al otro. Intercambiaron besos y caricias, mientras sus gargantas expresaban el placer que ambos se provocaban. Llegaron al clímax casi al unísono, aferrados, pues para entonces Hannibal se había incorporado para alcanzar a su compañero y mantenía sus cuerpos tan unidos como podía.

Tras la explosión de placer permanecieron juntos por un tiempo, abrazados y sudorosos, temblando mientras trataban de recuperar el resuello.

\- Dime que vamos a repetir esto a menudo – suspiró el doctor y Will rió, contento.

\- Tanto como queramos – prometió – Pero recuerda, nada de romanticismos: esto es solo un affaire.

\- Lo sé: solo un affaire.

Will lo premió con un beso, lento y profundo. Antes de que ambos se dieran cuenta, volvían a empezar.

Llenaron de música el silencio de aquella noche de primavera.

 


	5. Solo un Affaire

Las semanas iban pasando y muy pronto llegó el verano. Este trajo consigo más luz a la villa y sus alrededores, días más largos, afluencia de turistas y agradables jornadas de fin de semana junto al lago o en la costa, donde la gente acudía para paliar los estragos de las altas temperaturas en la zona.

Will y Hannibal siguieron adelante con su rutina: por las mañanas trabajaban y por las tardes descansaban o salían a pasear juntos, la mayoría de las veces en compañía de Winston. Comenzaron a compartir los fines de semana, haciendo pequeñas escapadas a ciudades cercanas donde podían hacer turismo y disfrutar de su intimidad en alguna discreta habitación de hotel, cuando no lo hacían en la villa o en la caravana de Will.

Eran una pareja bien avenida. Cada uno conocía su lugar y los límites de su relación. Disfrutaban de la mutua compañía y de un sexo apasionado, extraordinario. Se acoplaban tan bien en la cama como fuera de ella y llegaron a conocerse – y a apreciarse – mucho en el transcurso de aquellas semanas.

Conforme avanzaba el verano su relación experimentó un cambio, volviéndose menos física y más íntima. El sexo seguía siendo genial, pero ahora pasaban más tiempo hablando o simplemente compartiendo espacio que retozando entre las sábanas o en cualquier otro lugar de la casa... el cambio fue tan imperceptible y natural que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta.

La mañana del domingo hicieron una escapada a Florencia para pasar el día en la ciudad: pasearon juntos por sus calles, visitaron galerías e hicieron algunas compras, y sobre la una de la tarde almorzaron en una trattoria cercana al centro. Luego dieron un último paseo por la ciudad antes de regresar a casa, ya entrada la tarde.

Por el camino pararon a comprar un helado. No fueron conscientes del coche que se ponía en marcha justo al mismo tiempo que ellos y que los siguió unos metros por la calle, momentos antes de perderse entre el tráfico.

Por esa vez los dejaron ir: era demasiado peligroso acercarse a ellos a plena luz del día y en público. Además, las órdenes eran otras. La pareja no debía saber que los vigilaban.

Dentro del vehículo viajaban dos hombres, de aspecto mundano, sin nada que destacar. Uno de ellos sujetaba el teléfono móvil con una mano. Acababa de utilizar la cámara de alta definición para sacarle unas fotos a la pareja.

\- ¿Es él? - preguntó el conductor y el copiloto asintió.

\- No hay duda. Lo tenemos.

El hombre que se sentaba tras el volante asintió a su vez, conforme.

\- Llama a Frederick.

 

 


	6. Frederick

Will volvía a casa del supermercado. Hannibal estaba ocupado en el jardín, así que le había prestado las llaves de su coche y le había pedido que fuese de compras mientras él terminaba de podar los árboles frutales.

El joven giró a la derecha para adentrarse en el camino privado que conducía hasta la villa, y apenas había recorrido unos metros cuando a mitad del sendero descubrió un coche aparcado a un lado del camino, con el capó abierto y los triángulos de emergencia colocados sobre el asfalto.

Detuvo el coche al llegar a su altura.

\- ¿Necesita ayuda, señor? - preguntó al conductor, que estaba de pie junto al coche con rostro consternado.

\- Si, eh... mi coche...

\- ¿Se ha estropeado? - inquirió en inglés, viendo que su interlocutor tenía evidentes problemas con el italiano. Debía tratarse de algún turista perdido.

El conductor suspiró aliviado al oírle hablar en su lengua materna:

\- Si. Gracias a Dios. No sé que le pasa, de repente se ha parado y... no es por la gasolina: el tanque está lleno. No consigo explicarlo...

\- Tranquilo, sé algo de mecánica, le echaré un vistazo.

\- Gracias – sonrió como si acabase de salvarle la vida.

Will aparcó delante del vehículo del turista y se bajó para ayudar. Se acercó hasta el coche y el otro se colocó a su lado, observando preocupado el estado del motor. Will lo revisó todo, comprobando que no había averías serias y descubriendo sin mucho esfuerzo cual era el problema:

\- Parece que algo por aquí se ha soltado...

Apenas había colocado el cable en su sitio, cuando el otro sacó un pequeño spray de su bolsillo y roció el contenido directamente en su cara.

Lo pilló por sorpresa. La primera ráfaga lo aturdió y la segunda lo hizo perder el sentido. Se desplomó, desmayado, y el otro hombre lo agarró para depositarlo con cuidado en el suelo. Will no pudo ver como el otro cerraba el capó, lo ataba de pies y manos con esposas de plástico y lo arrastraba para meterlo en el maletero de su vehículo.

Una vez que tuvo a su objetivo a buen recaudo, el hombre recogió cualquier pista del escenario y tras guardarlo todo y cerrar el maletero, se acercó hasta el coche de Will para dejar un sobre blanco sobre el asiento del copiloto.

A continuación subió a su coche y desapareció.

 

 

 

Despertó tiempo después. No sabía cuanto. Estaba desorientado y su visión era borrosa al principio, hasta que pudo acostumbrarse a la tenue luz del lugar. Vio paredes y suelos de cemento. El sitio estaba vacío y tenía un tamaño respetable: ¿una nave industrial o un almacén, quizás?

Oyó un suave carraspeo frente a él. Giró la cabeza en dirección al sonido y vio a unos cien metros un hombre vestido con un elegante traje de chaqueta marrón hecho a medida. Debía tener unos diez años más que él, de estatura media, cabello oscuro y ojos azules. Era atractivo, aunque la perversidad de su sonrisa hizo que Will se pusiera inmediatamente en guardia.

\- Buenas tardes, señor Graham – saludó el hombre, en un impecable inglés norteamericano.

\- ¿Quien es usted?

\- Mi nombre es Frederick.

\- ¿Donde estoy?

\- ¿Sabe qué resulta curioso? - inquirió, ignorando su pregunta - Uno no llegaría nunca a imaginar que el fantasma pudiera tener debilidades, pero resulta que las tiene – sonrió, mirándolo de arriba abajo - Supongo que no se le puede culpar, a la vista de las circunstancias: apuesto a que usted le ha ayudado a hacer su jubilación mucho más placentera.

\- No sé de que demonios está hablando. Si espera conseguir dinero con esto...

\- No necesito dinero, señor Graham, ya tengo mucho.

\- Entonces, ¿de qué se trata? - inquirió, confuso y enfadado - ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Quien era ese hombre que me secuestró? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

\- Está usted aquí para serme de utilidad – explicó - Será usted mi cebo para atraer al fantasma. Y cuando él y yo hayamos concretado nuestro asunto, usted será libre. Nos iremos a casa en cuanto todo termine.

Will resopló, incrédulo.

\- Miré, no sé que trama. Y tampoco sé quien es ese fantasma del que habla. Pero si lo que quiere es cazar espectros, debería haber traído a los Cazafantasmas, no a mí.

Frederick se rió en su cara.

\- Tiene usted sentido del humor, señor Graham, eso está bien.

\- Dígame que es lo que pasa – exigió, comenzando a perder la paciencia - ¿O voy a tener que averiguarlo usando una maldita bola de cristal?

\- Eso no será necesario – Frederick se acercó unos pasos hasta él, dejándose ver mejor, aunque manteniendo siempre una distancia prudencial - Lleva usted cuatro meses conviviendo con un hombre al que todo el mundo considera un médico retirado. No sé si es médico de verdad o no, lo cierto es que se sabe más bien poco sobre él. Pero lo que si sé es que el doctor Lecter es uno de los mejores sicarios que el mundo ha llegado a conocer.

Will lo miró estupefacto.

\- ¿¡Sicario!? ¿Está usted loco? Hannibal no va por ahí matando a la gente.

\- Desde hace un año, no. Pero antes de retirarse y comprarse esa preciosa villa en la Toscana, el buen doctor segó muchas vidas en lugar de salvarlas, como manda su profesión. Después de eso desapareció y ha sido muy complicado volver a encontrarle. Incluso se corrió el rumor de que había muerto – sonrió, con una expresión de gato satisfecho - Ahora sabemos que eso no es verdad.

\- Es usted un demente. No creo nada de lo que dice – replicó Will, tajante. Se negaba a confiar en la palabra de alguien que lo había mandado secuestrar.

\- Lo creerá – vaticinó Frederick, sin inmutarse - Lo va a ver usted con sus propios ojos: estará presente cuando el fantasma llegue.

\- Entonces ambos sabremos la verdad.

\- Sin duda - asintió - Mientras tanto póngase cómodo, señor Graham. Pasará usted algún tiempo con nosotros.

Dicho esto se marchó y dejó a Will solo en aquel lugar. El joven miró a su alrededor, intentando hacerse una idea de donde estaba y de si había alguna salida, cámaras de vigilancia, o lo que fuera.

Estaba en peligro. Tenía que idear una forma de escapar.

 

 

 

Hannibal detuvo la motocicleta al llegar al coche.

El camino estaba desierto. No parecía que nadie hubiese pasado por allí recientemente, salvo por el vehículo que a todas luces había sido abandonado.

Lo que en un principio había sido curiosidad y una leve preocupación – Will debería haber llegado a casa hacía una hora. Lo había llamado varias veces, pero su teléfono estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura. Finalmente había decidido salir a buscarlo en su moto - se convirtió en un estado de alerta inmediato.

Aparcó la moto y se bajó. Inspeccionó con ojo crítico el lugar y reconoció unas leves marcas de arrastre, algunos metros más atrás de donde se hallaba aparcado su coche. Retrocedió entonces hasta el vehículo y comprobó que las ventanas estaban bajadas – seguramente para combatir el calor – y que las llaves habían desaparecido.

¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Will había tenido una emergencia? ¿Pero por qué no lo había llamado, si era así? Se había detenido apenas a seiscientos metros de la villa. Incluso si el coche se había estropeado por el camino, podría haber regresado andando con las bolsas de la compra sin ningún problema. Y si el caso había sido otro, entonces...

Entonces lo vio: un sobre blanco, en el asiento el copiloto. Llevaba su nombre escrito en una caligrafía que reconoció al instante.

Se lanzó a por él, con la preocupación atascada en la garganta y el corazón latiendo asustado. Abrió el sobre enseguida y comenzó a leer. Conforme lo hacía, sus peores sospechas se fueron confirmando: Will había sido secuestrado. Se lo habían llevado a menos de un kilómetro de la puerta de su casa y ahora estaba en poder de Frederick. ¡El maldito Frederick!

Le había dejado una tarjeta dentro del sobre con una dirección para que acudiese a su encuentro. Si no lo hacía, mataría a Will. Si se negaba a aceptar su oferta, su joven inquilino pagaría las consecuencias. Y si ideaba alguna estratagema en su contra...

Hannibal hizo trizas el sobre y la carta en un acceso de rabia. Se guardó la tarjeta y montando de nuevo en su motocicleta, regresó a la villa. No podía llevarse el coche de allí sin las llaves, y aunque podría quitar el freno de mano y empujarlo hasta casa, aquello le supondría una pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo imperdonables.

No. Debía acudir a su cita con Frederick. Pero primero tenía que prepararse: cogería lo que le hiciese falta de sus reservas en la villa y luego iría a por Will.

Más le valía a Frederick estar preparado. Si le había hecho daño...

 


	7. El Fantasma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos por dedicar su tiempo a la lectura de este fic. Y gracias también por los kudos y bookmarks. El siguiente fic ya viene de camino. Si lo leéis, espero que os guste ;)

Llegó en moto al almacén donde Frederick lo había citado. Aparcó y caminó hacia la verja donde había dos guardias armados, que tras registrarlo lo llevaron con su jefe, cruzando la gran nave vacía y subiendo por las escaleras hasta la oficina.

Frederick estaba sentado tras el escritorio, mirando sonriente la pantalla de lo que parecía ser una especie de televisor portátil. Al ver a su invitado llegar, se levantó para recibirlo.

\- ¡El fantasma regresa de la muerte! - exclamó, histriónico como siempre - Qué placer verte, viejo amigo.

\- Tú y yo no somos amigos – aclaró Hannibal – Y ni siquiera voy a molestarme en preguntarte como me has encontrado...

\- Tuve que ignorar todos los indicios de tu supuesta muerte y emplear mis mejores recursos para dar contigo – alardeó – Ciertamente, lo pusiste muy difícil.

\- Si, ya. ¿Vas a decirme ahora donde está mi inquilino? - preguntó, ignorándolo.

\- Tranquilo, está cerca. Dejaré que lo veas en cuanto hayas aceptado mi oferta.

\- Primero tendrás que exponerla.

Frederick no perdió su sonrisa, a pesar de la clara hostilidad de su invitado. Tomó una carpeta de la mesa y se acercó para entregársela a Hannibal, quien la abrió para encontrarse cara a cara con la foto de un mujer: pelirroja y esbelta, vestía con la elegancia de una modelo de Cartier.

\- Mi esposa ha planeado pasar la tarde en la ciudad - explicó Frederick - Estamos aquí de vacaciones y se le ha ocurrido visitar el foro y los baños públicos. Antes de volver a casa cenará en Mamma's, nuestro restaurante favorito.

\- ¿Quieres qué me una a ella? - inquirió Hannibal, cerrando la carpeta para dejarla indiferente sobre la mesa. Ahora resultaba evidente lo que Frederick tenía en mente - Es un plan arriesgado, teniendo en cuenta que los negocios de su abuelo abarcan todo el este de Baltimore. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres iniciar una guerra?

\- La guerra no será contra mí. Yo solo participaré en ella, porque es mi deber apoyar a mi familia.

\- Y de paso beneficiarte del baño de sangre. El señor Lounds te estará muy agradecido: apuesto a que incluso es posible que te nombre su sucesor.

\- Eso sería un gran honor. Y de ser así, ¿quien soy yo para rechazar la generosidad de un anciano?

Hannibal apenas hizo una mueca. Conocía lo bastante bien a Frederick Chilton como para que no le sorprendieran sus planes. De todos modos, tampoco le interesaban. Él estaba ahí por otra razón:

\- ¿Donde está Will? - inquirió, poniéndose serio.

\- Aún no me has dicho si aceptas mi oferta.

\- Creo que ambos sabemos lo que ocurrirá, si la rechazo. Así que deja de colmarme la paciencia y muéstrame lo que quiero ver.

Chilton emitió un leve resoplido, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras pulsaba un botón oculto bajo el escritorio.

Al instante todos pudieron ver tras el cristal que comunicaba la oficina con un pequeño trastero, a la derecha de la habitación. Era un cristal doble, por lo que solo aquellos que estuviesen en la oficina podían ver lo que ocurría al otro lado... de no ser así, Will no se habría arriesgado a que lo pillaran destrozando la silla a la que lo habían atado para poder escaparse.

Frederick observó con los ojos como platos como con unos cuantos golpes certeros la silla se hacía pedazos y el muchacho quedaba libre, desprendiéndose de sus ataduras, que se habían aflojado con el destrozo.

\- ¿¡Que demonios...!?

Hannibal sonrió, ufano.

\- Esa vieja silla es un trasto, Frederick – se volvió a mirarlo, sin poder ocultar el orgullo en su mirada ni en su voz - Will es un joven muy habilidoso... y tú acabas de meter la pata hasta el fondo.

Aprovechó que estaba lo bastante cerca para agarrarlo por el cuello. Antes de que sus hombres terminasen de desenfundar, Hannibal ya se había colocado a la espalda del hombre y lo usaba como escudo. Sacó rápidamente una pistola taser – que parecía un falso encendedor – y la descargó contra ambos guardias para aturdirlos... había modificado el arma especialmente para que pudiese utilizarse con dos personas a la vez, en vez de solo con una.

Mientras los matones caían inconscientes al suelo, el brazo del doctor rodeaba el cuello del mafioso y lo ahogaba hasta dejarlo sin sentido. Entonces puso en marcha la siguiente fase de su plan:

No había ido hasta allí sin una estratagema. No pensaba en ningún momento cumplir con cualquiera que fuese el encargo de Frederick, y en cambio iba a rescatar a Will y a hacerle pagar cara su osadía a aquel despreciable bastardo.

Le quitó la corbata a Frederick y lo ató de pies y manos con ella: una posición incómoda, con todos sus miembros a la espalda, enroscado como una pelota. A continuación se dirigió al escritorio, donde confirmó sus sospechas con el aparato que había sobre la mesa, y que el mafioso estaba contemplando cuando él llegó: era un pequeño centro de vigilancia, con él se podía ver y controlar todo lo que veían y controlaban las cámaras instaladas en el almacén.

Consultó su reloj de pulsera, contando los segundos y observando la actividad que mostraban las cámaras, hasta que de pronto se produjo una explosión a un costado del almacén que provocó un pequeño incendio y los guardias acudieron corriendo a ver que pasaba. Hannibal sonrió, sabedor de que su estratagema de distracción había funcionado, y pulsó uno de los botones para que las cámaras dejasen de grabar y emitir.

Cuando el monitor se apagó, abandonó la estancia y fue a por Will.

El joven había sido encerrado en el trastero de al lado. Hannibal echó la puerta abajo y lo encontró estupefacto al otro lado, con una de las patas de la silla en alto, listo para atacar.

\- Tranquilo – lo detuvo - Soy yo.

\- Hannibal – Will bajó por inercia su arma, pero volvió a alzarla en cuanto el doctor hizo amago de avanzar hacia él - ¡No te acerques a mí! ¡Lo he oído todo! ¡Frederick tenía razón: eres un asesino!

\- No estoy aquí para matarte. Nunca te haría daño – declaró. Le tendió la mano - Tenemos literalmente dos minutos para salir de aquí. Ven conmigo, si quieres vivir.

\- Ve tú primero – pidió Will, desconfiado - Muéstrame el camino y no se te ocurra hacer nada contra mi o te haré trizas la cabeza, ¿entendido?

\- Lo entiendo – Hannibal asintió, apretando los labios al tiempo que retiraba su mano – Te lo explicaré todo cuando lleguemos a casa... ahora, sígueme.

Dio media vuelta y abandonó el trastero, seguido por un Will enfadado y en estado de alerta.

 

 

 

El regreso a la villa fue tenso y silencioso. Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra y al llegar Will casi saltó de la moto para correr a encerrarse en su caravana... a Hannibal no le quedó otro remedio que marcharse y entrar en casa a esperarle.

Tardó horas en aparecer. El doctor estaba en el salón, tomando una copa de vino mientras pensaba taciturno en todo lo ocurrido, cuando el joven finalmente se plantó frente a él. Por la expresión de su cara era evidente que seguía luchando consigo mismo para estar ahí.

\- Estoy muy confuso – fueron sus primeras palabras y Hannibal sintió que su estómago se cerraba aún más.

\- Lo entiendo – asintió y lo miró comprensivo - Tienes motivos para estarlo.

\- ¿Vas a matarme?

\- No.

\- Si quisieras silenciarme ya lo habrías hecho, ¿cierto?

\- Cierto.

\- ¿Qué harías si salgo con las maletas por esa puerta? - preguntó, señalando la salida con un gesto de la cabeza - ¿Y si me monto en la caravana, me marcho y no vuelvo nunca más?

\- Me romperías el corazón – confesó, sincero - Pero no te detendría, porque no puedo obligarte a permanecer conmigo si tú no quieres. Especialmente no después de descubrir la verdad: cualquiera saldría huyendo de un asesino.

\- Debería denunciarte – dijo Will, apretando los puños a los costados con indignación. Era evidente que se sentía traicionado - Podría ir corriendo a la policía ahora mismo, ¿lo sabes, no? Es lo que debería hacer.

\- Si es tu deseo, hazlo.

Hannibal agachó la cabeza, aceptando que su destino estaba en manos del muchacho. Este se lo quedó mirando por un largo rato, sin moverse de su sitio.

\- ¿De verdad eres un asesino a sueldo? - inquirió finalmente.

\- Lo fui hasta hace un año – Hannibal alzó la cabeza para mirarlo - Hasta que decidí abandonar el trabajo: ya no deseaba seguir haciéndolo.

\- ¿En qué más me has mentido?

\- En nada. Todo lo que te he dicho ha sido verdad. No he tenido el deseo ni la necesidad de mentirte, Will.

\- Ibas a matar a esa mujer – reprochó - La esposa de Frederick.

\- No – negó con la cabeza - A su esposa le envié una grabación de la conversación que me oíste mantener con él. A estas alturas imagino que la señora Chilton estará discutiendo el tema con su marido.

Will hizo una mueca.

\- No siento lástima por él. Era un delincuente y un sujeto insoportable. Mandó a uno de sus matones a secuestrarme.

\- Tienes todo el derecho a despreciarle. Y no deberías sentir pena alguna por Frederick Chilton: es mucho peor de lo que tú crees.

\- Eso lo tengo claro.

Volvió a reinar el silencio. Hannibal se levantó del sofá al cabo de un momento, dejando su copa vacía a un lado para acercarse hasta el joven. Clavó sus ojos castaños en los azules del muchacho.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo? - preguntó - ¿Quieres irte o quieres quedarte?

\- No lo sé. Se supone que debería correr a entregarte, pero...

\- No debes tener miedo de mí.

\- No tengo miedo. Eso es lo peor de todo – declaró - Sé que no me harás daño, por la sencilla tazón de que has tenido múltiples oportunidades de hacerlo desde que llegué aquí y no lo has hecho. Si fueses un asesino sin corazón, yo ya estaría muerto. No te habrías molestado en presentarte en el almacén y desde luego no me habrías salvado la vida.

\- Te salvé porque te quiero. Nunca permitiría que te ocurriese nada malo.

\- Lo sé.

\- Es tu decisión, Will. Solo tú puedes decidir si te vas o te quedas, si me denuncias o no. Me pongo en tus manos.

El joven sabía que estaba siendo sincero. No había falsedad ni mentira en su comportamiento, ni en sus ojos. También sabía que Hannibal era un asesino, un hombre letal y peligroso, con un pasado que ya había tenido consecuencias negativas para ambos.

Debería ir a buscar a los carabinieri. Debería alejarse de ese hombre lo antes posible, abandonarlo, denunciarlo ante la justicia.

Y aún así...

\- Te quiero, Hannibal – confesó, sin tapujos porque era la verdad. Los ojos del doctor se iluminaron al oírlo.

\- Yo también te quiero.

Estaban lo bastante cerca el uno del otro, así que Hannibal se inclinó para besarlo, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de sus labios para que Will diese su permiso. Este se lo concedió, alzándose ligeramente de puntillas para propiciar el beso y sosteniéndolo con una mano por la nuca para atraerlo hacia sí.

Se abrazaron y dejaron de lado todo lo demás, centrándose solo en aquel momento. Los dos necesitaban aquello: el consuelo y la seguridad de que, a pesar de todo, se tenían el uno al otro. Ninguno de ellos sabía lo que iba a hacer o lo que ocurriría a partir de ahora, pero tenían claro que las cosas irían mejor si permanecían uno al lado del otro.

Pasara lo que pasara en el futuro, lo afrontarían juntos.

 

**FIN**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
